battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Book, Lollipop, and Taco
This article lists the interactions between Book, Lollipop, and Taco. Despite Taco trying her best to help her team, Book and Lollipop both believe she abandoned her team after getting trapped in a jawbreaker in "Lick Your Way to Freedom". As of "The Four is Lava", they are on better terms with Taco. Episodes suggesting a conflict In "Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know", Book complains about not making it into BFDIA. Lollipop suggests that the voters must have judged her by her cover, which makes Book angry. In "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset", Taco is still stuck in a jawbreaker from the episode prior. She overhears Book talking about her possibly abandoning the team after chasing the basket too slow. She also overhears Lollipop writing eulogies for her. At the end of the episode, Book and Lollipop, along with some other teammates, scold Taco for not helping during the challenge. In "Today's Very Special Episode", Book says Taco wouldn't need to be killed to be deceased in her eyes, Lollipop agrees. This makes Taco yell, "What the heck, was it really that bad!?" In "Fortunate Ben", Book glares angrily at Taco while entering the team's plane, which makes Taco nervous. In "Four Goes Too Far", while latching onto Golf Ball's rocket, Taco jumps back down to Earth to find a way to get rid of the Twinkle. Book and Lollipop both angrily groan after seeing that Taco left them again. In "Get to the Top in 500 Steps", Book talks to Lollipop about who obviously won't be running the stairs, but Lollipop gets fed up with Book's attitude towards Taco and acts as if Book has tried actually talking to her. In "What Do You Think of Roleplay?", Book can be seen angrily eyeing "Taco" just before the contest starts. Lollipop, no longer annoyed at Taco and realizing she abandoned her team for good doings, asks Taco for a strategy to find out who the impostor may be. Book gets mad at Lollipop and questions why they should listen to Taco. Lollipop explains what happened about Taco leaving the team in BFB 6, but Book still doesn't believe it, and asks how she knows Taco won't abandon the team again. Later in the episode, Book assumes Lollipop of being the fake for "acting so out of character", but she guesses wrong. After being called safe, Book realizes Taco outside of her team's now non-existent room, claiming she was right about Taco abandoning them and spazzes out from pure anger. Taco just looks down upset over the accusation. In "Return of the Rocket Ship", Lollipop becomes more uncaring of Book's animosity towards Taco. During the challenge, while Book still rambles about her obsession about trying to prove that Taco is a traitor, Lollipop says "Looks like it's time to get this book's cover... judged!" Book spends the entire episode spying on Taco, saying that Taco isn't helping by just sitting by herself trying to ignore everyone, and claiming Taco abandoned their team. Taco states that Lollipop is a mutual friend who she doesn't even like that much at the moment. She then spends the rest of the episode sitting by herself, ignoring her team. In "Don't Dig Straight Down", prior to the lava reaching the surface, Taco is still sitting by herself, ignoring Book and the rest of her team. Neutral interactions In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", when Book complains over Ice Cube and Teardrop dying in their chase for the basket, Taco keeps telling her to keep running. When Taco hears that Book exploded into flames, she responds, saying "Got it". In "Enter the Exit", Lollipop watches Bell yell at Taco because she used her to get the Twinkle off the Moon. Episodes suggesting a friendship In "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset", Book and Lollipop are both sad about Taco's "death". Lollipop even writes eulogies dedicated to Taco, calling her "amalgamated and weird" which makes Taco angry and "bold and courageous" which makes Taco act prideful. When Book realizes that Taco was recovered at the same time both she and Ice Cube were, that would mean she's still alive. Taco gets happy when Book figures this out. Book then ultimately comes to the conclusion that Taco abandoned them and seems to be genuinely sad about it. Taco becomes sad as well and desperately tries to tell Book she's right there with them. In "Four Goes Too Far", Book, Saw, and Lollipop had a friendly conversation about space. In "Get to the Top in 500 Steps", "What Do You Think of Roleplay?" and "Return of the Rocket Ship", Lollipop stands up for Taco whenever Book tries to put her down. Continuing from "Return of the Rocket Ship", despite Book and Lollipop arguing in the episode prior, Book tries to show off to Lollipop at the fact that Taco is avoiding her. In "Don't Dig Straight Down", Book attempts to apologize for her cruelty to Taco but turns around not knowing what to say, but Pin recommends that she instead try to help Taco feel happy overall instead of happy with her. Book realizes that her team wants freedom. In an attempt to make it up to Taco, she sacrifices herself to save Taco and Ice Cube from the lava flow. Taco appears confused by this. In "The Four is Lava", the relationships between the three have been mended. Taco is unsure about what to think about Book saving her life when she had been cruel to her earlier. However, that heroic act also gave Taco a rekindled faith in Book which caused her to be the first of her team to request Four to revive her former nemesis, much to Lollipop’s shock. When is reunited for the elimination ceremony, Lollipop compliments Taco's fish with a smile on her face, suggesting that despite her attitude, Lollipop is happy to see Taco again. Taco is about to talk to the newly-revived Book until Four interrupts her to start the elimination ceremony. Lollipop shows disgust when Gaty points out that Book is dead. Later, Book tells Lollipop that she hopes for her to be safe. Gallery Screenshot_2018-10-15_at_7.10.43_PM.png Screenshot_2018-10-15_at_5.42.13_PM.png Screenshot_2018-10-15_at_5.41.59_PM.png Screenshot_2018-10-15_at_5.41.24_PM.png Bfb5blehplane.png I like it when their mouths change directions.... its fun.png I_was_talking_about_TAAAACOOOOOOO.png Taco left again.png Screenshot_2018-10-15_at_7.02.40_PM_-_Edited.png File:She’s_the_one_who_won’t_talk_to_me.jpeg _5399.png|Book saving Taco (as well as Ice Cube) from lava _5852.png|Taco asking Four to bring back Book, while the rest of her team (except for Ice Cube) looks on in disbelief BFB1534.PNG Category:Multi-character relationships